User blog:Popsfootloose10169/We Need These Articles
In response to the highlighted thread, here is a list of all the pages we need for toys. While there is a needed articles page, there is still the issue of red links that shouldn't really exist. So, in short, if you see a red link you must fix it if you have enough info on it to make a page. Avengers Play Set *S.H.I.E.L.D. Emergency Vehicle *Blue Car *Silver Car *Red Car *Vertical Laser Fence *Horizontal Laser Fence *Sliding Laser Fence *Female Townsperson 2 *Puffy Coat Townsperson 1 *UN Male Delegate 1 *UN Female Delegate 2 *UN Female Delegate 1 *Male Townsperson 2 *Female Townsperson 1 *UN Male Delegate 2 *Puffy Coat Townsperson 2 *Male Townsperson 1 *UN Guard *Small Frost Giant *Medium Frost Giant B *Small Shielded Frost Giant *Large Frost Giant *Ranged Attack Frost Giant *Medium Frost Giant A *Corner Air Duct *Air Vent *Air System Fan *Building Fan *Construction Crane *City Water Tower *City Water Tank *Ice Stalagmite *Large Ice Stalagmite *Ice Spike *Ice Shard *Corner Ice Stunt Ramp *Ice Stunt Ramp *Ice Stunt Block *Ice Stunt Rollover *Ice Stunt Pipe *Ice Stunt Hill *Ice Stunt Mound *Sidewalk Shrub *Sidewalk Bush *Cell Tower *Bus Stop Sign *Subway Directory *Large Electrical Box *Avengers Open Shipping Container *Avengers Shipping Container *Small Electrical Box *Garbage Can *Bike Stand *Chess Table *Parking Meter *Construction Barrel *Construction Barrier *Construction Post Spider-Man Play Set *Green Car *Black Car *Police Car *Spider-Man Taxi *Green Goblin's Impact Grenade *S.H.I.E.L.D. Hovercar *Sky-Cycle *Cab Driver *Construction Worker 2 *Tourist 2 *Lab Elevator *Tourist 1 *Hazard Plate *Construction Worker 1 *Radar Tower *Hipster 1 *Hipster 2 *Male S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 1 *Male S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 2 *Thug 2 *Thug 1 *Thug 3 *Female S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 1 *Female S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 2 *Scientist 1 *Police Horse *Swarming Symbiote *Symbiote Grunt *Tendriled Symbiote *Symbiote Spawn *Large Symbiote *Symbiote *Telephone Booth *Construction Scaffolding *Small AC Unit *Trash Receptacle *Construction Spool *Small Cistern *Building Scaffolding *Woman 2 *Business Man 3 *Rooftop Fan *Wall Air Duct *Newspaper Vending Machine *Construction Wheelbarrow *Business Woman 2 *Business Woman 1 *Business Man 2 *Business Man 1 *City Cistern *Pile of Bricks *Stack of Bricks *Newspaper Stand (Spider-Man) *Oil Drum *Wooden Pallets *Hot Dog Stand *Spider-Man Billboard *Pile of Pipes *Mailbox *Fire Hydrant *Toxic Drum *Hazmat Specialist *Nick Fury Billboard *Oscorp Tower *Woman 3 *Barrier Fence *Woman 1 *Firefighter *Police Officer 2 *Police Officer 1 Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set *Short Ranged Drone *Large Sakaaran *Crusader with Extension *Kamikaze Drone *Sakaaran Gunner *Sakaaran Omni-Missile Turret *Sakaaran Foot Soldier *Flying Sakaaran *Elite Sakaaran *Space Station Agent *Kree 1 *Knowhere Watchtower *Kree 2 *Male Scientist *Kree Shop Owner *Female Scientist *Knowhere Robot 2 *Knowhere Robot 1 *Knowhere Mechanic *Space Traveler *Knowhere Mining Boss *Knowhere Fuel Tank *Large Knowhere Container *Knowhere Floor Fan *Large Knowhere Vent *Knowhere Bristle Critter *Knowhere Maroon Critter *Knowhere Purple Critter *Knowhere Blue-Spotted Critter *Intergalactic Traveler *Knowhere Spotted Stripe Critter *Knowhere Restaurateur *Knowhere Shop Owner *Knowhere Dock Worker *Alien 2 *Alien 1 *Large Knowhere Fuel Tank *Knowhere Container *Knowhere Wall Fan *Knowhere Vents *Knowhere Fin Critter *Knowhere Winged Critter *Knowhere Red-Legged Critter *Knowhere Brown Critter Toy Box Special Toys *Wings Across the World Sky *Aerial Detonator *Above the Grid *Princess Kida's World *Atlantean Sky *Mine Toy *King Louie's Ruins *Baloo's Jungle *Tink's Treasures *Pixie Hollow Sky *Disney Infinity Toy Stand *Communications Array *Health Capsule *Special Move Capsule *Diffusinator *Gravity Falls Welcome Sign Creativiti-Toys *Whirlwind Character Townspeople *Drax Costume Disney Townspeople *Sleeping Beauty Costume Marvel Townspeople *Captain Marvel Costume *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Costume *Ghost Rider Costume *Iron Patriot Costume *Rhino Costume *Red Skull Costume *Quasar Costume *Korath Costume *Rhoman Dey Costume *Sif Costume *Pepper Potts Costume *Vision Costume *White Tiger Costume *Winter Soldier Costume *Wraith Costume *Hydra Agent Costume New Race Tracks *Banked Wide Track Curve *Banked Wide Track Turn *Wide Track Starting Line *Wide Track Curve *Wide Track Left *Wide Track *Short Wide Track Right *Wide Track Ramp Curve Right *Short Track Left *Short Wide Track *Toy Box Wide Track Creator *Wide Track Ramp End *Wide Track Ramp Small *Wide Track Ramp Start *Toy Box Wide Stunt Track Creator *Wide Track Intersection *Wide Track Half Loop *Wide Track Split *Short Curved Barrier *Wide Track Junction Left *Small Short Curved Barrier *Large Short Curved Barrier *Short Barrier Corner *Narrow Short Barrier *Wide Track Intersect Left *Wide Track Intersect Right *Wide Track Loop *Sewer Manhole *Track Ramp Curve Right *Track Ramp Curve Left *Wide Track Junction Right *Medium Wide Track *Wide Track Ramp Curve Left *Wide Track Right *Long Wide Track *Short Wide Track Left *Short Wide Track Curve *Short Track Right *Very Short Wide Track *Toy Box Wide Race Track Creator *Steep Wide Track Ramp End *Steep Wide Track Ramp *Steep Wide Track Ramp Start *Toy Box Wide Winding Track Creator Ledge Hangs & Rails *Tall Vertical Sliding Ledge Hang *Vertical Sliding Ledge Hang *Vertical Barrier Piece *Double Ledge Hang *Small Vertical Barrier Piece *Ledge Hang *Small Horizontal Barrier Piece *Pipe Climb *Short Pipe Climb *Long Pipe Climb *Rail Turnpike Two *Rotating Rail *Rail Tri-Turnpike *Horizontal Barrier Piece *Diagonal Ledge Hang Inverse *Diagonal Ledge Hang *Rotating Double Ledge Hang *Horizontal Sliding Ledge Hang *Inside Corner Ledge Hang *Corner Ledge Hang *Double Inside Corner Ledge Hang *Double Corner Ledge Hang *Flagpole Base *Short Flagpole Middle *Flagpole Middle *Flagpole Top *Rail Split Two *Rail Tri-Split *Rail Combine Two *Horizontal Rail Corner *Rail Spiral *Vertical Rail Corner *Toy Box Rail Builder *Toy Box Rail Creator Terrain, Challenge & Destruction Toys *Gold Challenge Orb *Blue Challenge Orb *Green Challenge Orb *Gold Armored Orb *Green Armored Orb *Blue Armored Orb *Blue Challenge Ring *Green Challenge Ring *Gold Challenge Ring *WALL-E Garbage Block *Large WALL-E Garbage Block *Tiny WALL-E Garbage Block *Destructible Wood Wall *Destructible Brick Wall *Destructible Concrete Wall *Small WALL-E Garbage Block *Large Mining Block *Tiny Mining Block *Small Mining Block *Mining Block *3-Way Sewer with Ladder *Small Terrain Corner *Small Terrain Wedge *Large Terrain Wedge *Small Terrain Inverse Wedge *Large Terrain Corner *Terrain Cube *Terrain Prism *Large Terrain Inverse Wedge *Terrain Ramp *Narrow Terrain Ramp *Terrain Ramp Corner *Small Terrain Ramp *Wide Terrain Ramp *Terrain Ramp Corner Hill *Small Terrain Ramp Corner *Small Narrow Terrain Ramp *Small Wide Terrain Ramp *Small Terrain Ramp Corner Hill Invisibile Walls *Right Barrier Junction *Large Left Barrier Junction *Large Right Barrier Junction *Large Outside Barrier Curve *Large Barrier Veer Right *Large Barrier Veer Left *Large Inside Barrier Curve *Large Left Barrier Split *Large Right Barrier Split *Large Inside Barrier Bend *Large Outside Barrier Bend *Scalable Barrier Block *Left Barrier Split *Right Barrier Split *Left Barrier Junction *Inside Barrier Curve *Barrier Veer Right *Inside Barrier Bend *Outside Barrier Bend *Barrier Veer Left *Outside Barrier Curve Will update later. Category:Blog posts